


i wanna [b{e]at} her

by ElasticElla



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michaela wants, Michaela gets. </p><p>And sometimes she gets things she didn't even realize she wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna [b{e]at} her

_i wanna eat her_

"Higher-ah- yes, right there. Good girl," Annalise purred, petting the top of Michaela's head briefly before grasping her desk again. She was a quick learner, and her desire to impress motivated her better than anything else could. She could eat her out for hours, long past when her jaw went sore, when her knees burned- and yet, she carried on without any complaint. She expected nothing, hoped for everything, and was always excited for more.

Annalise smiled down at the girl sharply, wondering how far she might be motivated. 

_i wanna beat her_

When Michaela was eleven years old, she wanted to be a veterinarian. Her first pet, a kitten named Lilith, died too early on the operating table. Her parents told her mistakes happen, offered to get her a new one. (A cuter one, even two if it came down to it.)

But Michaela didn't want to be bought off with a new kitten, or to let such mistakes pass by unscathed. She was going to become the best small animal veterinarian- no pets would die on her tables, in her town. By twelve she knew the full anatomy of cats, dogs, and small birds. 

One of her teachers sent a note home with her short story, convinced it couldn't be original. What twelve year old knew enough about animal organs to write a convincing franken-kitty story? It must be plagiarism. 

Michaela was enraged. 

And then embarrassed, when her mother asked what she told the teacher. 

She hadn't told her _anything._ She'd been useless, frozen still in shock and fear. 

The next day she started learning how to argue. Because sometimes, it wasn't just a mistake. It's when she begins to argue, that she starts critically questioning everything around her. How her teacher always picks on the boys more, only choosing girls when their hands are down. It's how their eyes seem to jump right over her. (She thought teachers were supposed to be above racism. She doesn't know _why_ it took her so long to admit it in her own head. No. She does. It's because it makes it seem hopeless. If that's what it is, it doesn't matter if she always has the right answer.)

When she's fourteen, she starts wondering what it'd be like to be at a public school. To not be one of five black students. She wonders if a black teacher would call on her more often. She tries not to dwell on it- she's going to college somewhere great, and then law school. (When she gets into Stanford, her peers- many of whom failed to get in- make offhand comments about quotas. Michaela snaps more pencils at the end of the year than she used for the four years previous.)

College is better, even if not perfect. She stands out for her intellect, and no one questions it. Her 4.0 is stable throughout the years: through a new boyfriend, a laptop's death, a new fiancé, and then that fiancé cheating on her (at least she got to keep the ring). 

Law school was going to be even better. She'll perfect all her classes, secure an internship or job with one of the professors, and graduate already embedded in a firm. 

Michaela came, not only to win, but to beat all of her competitors. 

(When she meets Laurel, she thinks that could have been her in another universe. The mix of debating with her veterinary dreams, and she thinks if she were a little pale girl, she would have grown up idealistic too, less competetitive.)

_i wanna be her_

Michaela knew she wanted to be in Keating's class once she heard the rumors. She was one of twenty or so students that opted for it, that weren't closed out of the other option. She knew she made the right decision when she saw the seating chart. 

The rumors were true. 

. 

The sex was a surprise. 

Michaela had never really considered the proposition before, had never had a teacher she respected and was attracted to. 

Annalise had been crystal clear about no one finding out, about how this was completely disconnected from her class. How Michaela was to _never_ do anything even slightly suggestive with any audience, stranger or friend. She thought that was fair.

Annalise fisted her later though, a dark grin on her face as she questioned Michaela about the following day's assignment. And as hard as she tried, in class the next day, she couldn't help the flicker of arousal as she lectured- even using _Michaela's words_ at one point- on the case.

.

"And Miss Pratt?" Annalise paused, her eyes assessing her paramour a final time for the evening, "I'll only be gone the weekend of the bonfire. Make sure there's someone to catch your fall." 

Michaela smiled, thinking of the unknowing fifth in their office. Millstone would be the perfect scapegoat, and she knew Laurel would be on board. Connor wouldn't mind, Wes would- but with three against one, he would be swayed. 

"Of course, I'll see you in class."


End file.
